Wilde West 24
Josie 7:40:06 PM Felix: You had just had a meeting with Codex the wizard. 7:42:01 PM Josie: Josie may be shedding pheromones. or something. 7:43:09 PM Josie: Well. I got to go buy some things an' then go get beat up. 7:43:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ..what? 7:48:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Beat up? 7:48:16 PM Josie: ((Back. Sorry, went to get a drink and also made a sandwich.)) 7:48:38 PM Josie: Well, Rupert's a sight bigger'n'me, there ain't no way I'm gettin' on teachin' him without some bruises, I reckon. 7:51:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. Well. Try not to hurt yourself too badly. 7:52:47 PM Josie: I got hope of keepin' my teeth. 7:52:56 PM Josie: Josie kisses him and heads off to find Rupert at the bookshop! 7:56:19 PM Felix: Okay! He's there. 7:56:24 PM Felix: His mom made some cookies. 7:57:42 PM Josie: Josie nods to her. 7:57:57 PM Josie: Hey, ma'am. ... shamed to say it, but I forgot your name. 7:59:48 PM Felix: Rupert's mom: Oh! I'm Sarah. 8:00:17 PM Josie: ... Should I just call you Miz Sarah, ma'am? 8:00:42 PM Felix: Sarah: Just Sarah is fine, marshal. 8:02:06 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat. "An' I'm Kate." 8:02:20 PM Felix: Sarah: Well, have a cookie, Kate. 8:02:57 PM Josie: Josie takes one. 8:03:21 PM Josie: I'm hopin' to teach Rupert somethin' 'bout bein' a marshal this afternoon, if you don't mind me borrowin' him for an hour or so. 8:04:19 PM Felix: Sarah: .... how do you mean? 8:06:18 PM Josie: Well, he was interested in learnin' what the job entails. 8:07:51 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 8:08:18 PM Felix: Sarah keeps her mouth level, buty ou can tell she kinda wants to frown. "Well.. no guns, okay?" 8:12:35 PM Josie: Wasn't plannin' on it, provided he knows how to pick one up an' put it back down again 'thout shootin' himself by accident. 8:14:02 PM Felix: Sarah nods. "Okay, good." 8:14:18 PM Josie: Reckon everybody should know that much. 8:15:39 PM Josie: Rupert's a good kid, ma'am. 8:16:45 PM Felix: Sarah: Oh, I know he is. 8:17:47 PM Josie: He'll be safe with me. 8:18:13 PM Felix: Sarah: Where are you taking him? 8:19:22 PM Josie: Not too sure. I was thinkin' to the fishin' pond. 8:19:48 PM Josie: I never been there, though; is it is easy to find? 8:20:33 PM Felix: Sarah: Oh, sure, just to the south, near Lysander's ranch. 8:20:35 PM Felix: ((Brb.)) 8:21:17 PM Josie: Is it real popular or like to be quiet on a day like this? 8:21:33 PM Josie: ((Mark Lenard on Mission: Impossible. YEAH!)) 8:30:32 PM Felix: Sarah: AT this time of day, the only folks likely to be there are some school children playin' hookie. 8:31:46 PM Josie: Josie snorts. 8:31:54 PM Josie: Never even tried that. My ma was the schoolteacher. 8:32:58 PM Felix: Sarah smiles. "That would make it a bit tricky, it would. Rupert says that you're spending time with Mr. Dingo." 8:34:38 PM Josie: He's courtin' me some. 8:35:32 PM Felix: Sarah: Well, good. He's a nice man, well-learned. He has donated many books to teh shop for us to sell. 8:38:55 PM Josie: Says he reads too much, but I don't see as how that's possible. 8:39:08 PM Josie: You got any o' his here now? 8:40:25 PM Felix: Sarah: Oh, sure, quite a few. looking for any in particular? 8:41:49 PM Josie: Mmm, nothin' much, but I gotta pick just *one* today, I bought two yesterday I ain't finished yet. 8:49:44 PM Felix: Sarah smiles. "Well. Here's another Jack of Blades book. Rupert says you got one already." 8:52:07 PM Josie: Yeah, Eben recommended 'em to me. 8:52:19 PM Felix: Sarah hands it over. "That one's about vampires." 8:53:57 PM Josie: I'll take that one, then, I guess. 8:54:58 PM Josie: Where's Rupert? 8:55:25 PM Felix: Sarah: Eating lunch, I think, I'll go get him and tell him you're here." 8:55:58 PM Josie: All right. Thank you ma'am. How much do I owe ya? 8:56:52 PM Felix: Sarah: Fifty cents. 8:57:03 PM Josie: Josie hands her the money. 8:57:12 PM Felix: She takes it, and heads upstairs! 8:59:00 PM Josie: Josie browses while she's there! 8:59:51 PM Felix: Rupert comes on down a few minutes later. "Hi, marshal." 9:00:39 PM Josie: Hey, Rupert. C'mon. 9:01:18 PM Felix: He nods! He's nervous. 9:01:43 PM Josie: Josie stops at the Imperial again and grabs a bagful of stuff she bought this morning, and then starts heading for the fishin' hole. 9:02:00 PM Josie: Don't worry, told yer mom where we were headin' 'case anything happens. 9:02:47 PM Felix: He follows her. "What would happen?" 9:03:38 PM Josie: I don't know. Somethin' they'd have to come get me for, maybe. 9:04:28 PM Felix: Rupert: Oh! Okay. 9:07:28 PM Josie: Bank robbery or the like. 9:07:41 PM Josie: Though really, that's Statler's jurisdiction. 9:09:00 PM Felix: Rupert: So... how does this work, then? 9:09:21 PM Josie: I told yer ma you were learnin' bout how to be a marshal. Which ain't wrong. What *do* you wanna do for a livin'? 9:09:47 PM Felix: Rupert: I always figured I'd run the bookshop. I like working around books. Maybe I'll even write some. 9:10:41 PM Josie: Good. Y'can tell yer ma that's one o' the reasons you're spendin' time with me. 9:12:10 PM Josie: Won't be wrong, neither. Reckon I got a few good stories. 9:12:25 PM Felix: Rupert nods. 9:14:15 PM Felix: You get to the fishin' hole! 9:15:51 PM Josie: All right. 9:16:04 PM Josie: Now you ain't an ass, Rupert, so I'm guessin' you got some scruples 'bout hittin' a girl. 9:16:47 PM Felix: Rupert: ...yeah, kinda. 9:17:11 PM Josie: Josie punches him in the stomach. Fortunately, she doesn't hit very hard. 9:17:36 PM Felix: He 'oofs'! and steps back surprised. 9:17:59 PM Josie: Still feelin' scrupulous? 9:19:46 PM Felix: Rupert: Mostly just surprised. 9:19:58 PM Josie: Good. 9:20:10 PM Josie: Now if you did that t'me, I might be sportin' a broken rib. 9:20:49 PM Josie: So I brought some bandages an' such for when we start gettin' into it, but first, lemme tell ya what I'm thinkin'. 9:21:18 PM Josie: Mostly, I figure, you got to make it not worth it to them to beat on you. 9:22:04 PM Josie: Now y'could do that by doin' real damage, I'll admit. Takin' teeth an' makin' cuts or uppin' the ante with weapons, but in my view that don't pay in the long run. Somebody's liable to get real hurt that way. 9:23:45 PM Felix: Rupert: so... what do I do? 9:25:18 PM Josie: Well I don't 'prove of that, bein' the law an' all. 9:25:32 PM Josie: Reckon the other way's to just cause 'em a real shit-ton o' pain. 9:26:00 PM Josie: Make it not worth it that way, 'cause whoever's first an' maybe second to come after ya's gonna be feelin' it for a while. 9:27:13 PM Felix: Rupert: How do I do that? 9:27:39 PM Josie: Depends. They all boys? 9:27:56 PM Felix: Rupert: Yeah. 9:28:38 PM Josie: Good. Women got different vulnerable spots. 9:29:49 PM Josie: C'mere. 9:30:18 PM Felix: He does so! 9:31:16 PM Josie: Josie reaches behind his ear, carefully, and puts a little light pressure on the mastoid back there, but not too much. 9:31:41 PM Josie: You put pressure there an' they won't forget it. An' most folks don't think to guard against that neither. 9:32:58 PM Felix: Rupert: how do I do that? 9:33:05 PM Josie: Push up with a couple fingers. 9:33:38 PM Felix: Rupert Are they gonna let me get close enough for that? 9:33:40 PM Josie: If one of 'em's holdin' onto you an' you got an arm free, that's prob'ly the quickest way to get 'em off. 9:33:48 PM Josie: Well, that's if one's holdin' an' the other one's punchin'. 9:35:12 PM Josie: Most o' the other vulnerable spots are more obvious. Eyes is dangerous, 'cause it might 'cause real damage, so save that for when you reckon you're 'bout to die. Which won't be these boys, 'less I miss my guess. 9:35:44 PM Josie: The *unmentionables* is better, 'cause it's real hard to do permanent damage on those through clothes. Downside o' that is that most fellas know to protect themselves there, so they'll be watchin' for it. 9:36:09 PM Josie: Equivalent on a woman's a punch to the breast, by the way. I guess it ain't the same but it'll leave 'em gaspin' all the same. 9:36:36 PM Felix: Rupert blushes! 9:36:54 PM Josie: ... y'feel that one *deep.* 9:37:53 PM Josie: Kidneys is another one, that's if they ain't facin' ya. 9:38:03 PM Josie: Josie points to where they are. 9:38:55 PM Josie: A good punch there hurts like nobody's business. 9:39:33 PM Josie: Another one's the *solar plexus.* Which is a fancy word for this part right 'bout here. 9:40:13 PM Josie: Josie points to the center of her own abdomen, a bit below her tiny boobs. 9:41:26 PM Josie: Now unless somebody's an experienced fighter, they prob'ly don't know to protect that, but a sharp blow there'll knock the wind right outta ya an' it hurts like hell, too. 9:41:36 PM Felix: He blushes again! 9:41:45 PM Josie: ... what's wrong? 9:43:19 PM Felix: Rupert: oh... nothin'. Sorry. 9:44:13 PM Josie: S'all right. 9:44:17 PM Felix: ((Brb!)) 9:44:36 PM Josie: Noses, noses cause a whole lotta pain too if you hit 'em, but they'll be guardin' that one too. 9:49:48 PM Felix: Rupert: Should I be taking notes? 9:50:30 PM Josie: Think you'll forget anything? 9:51:41 PM Felix: Rupert: Well... if I'm getting beaten up, it might be tough to remember. But it'll also probably be tough to check my notes, so... 9:54:26 PM Josie: You'll be all right. 9:54:37 PM Josie: How do they normally come at you? 9:58:06 PM Felix: Rupert: Sometimes they just spot me and chase after me if there's no one else around. Once or twice they laid ambushes. 10:01:45 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:01:54 PM | Edited 10:01:59 PM Josie: How many of 'em, an' do they grab you an' hold you or punch? 10:04:07 PM Felix: Rupert: So far I've been able to run. 10:08:17 PM Josie: You must be real fast. I envy ya. 10:08:56 PM Felix: Rupert: I'm just good at running. 10:10:19 PM Josie: Well. You an' me're different. 10:10:38 PM Josie: Like I said before, I'm little, so I got to use speed an' make sure I don't get hit. 10:11:26 PM Felix: Rupert: I reckon you don't get beat on anymore. 10:13:09 PM | Edited 10:13:15 PM Josie: Josie snorts. 10:13:20 PM Josie: Sometimes. 10:15:56 PM Josie: Not too often no more, though. 10:16:05 PM Felix: Rupert: Well, that's a 'line of duty' type thing, right? 10:17:21 PM Josie: Yeah, it is. 10:19:12 PM Josie: Josie opens up the bag she brought and starts girding herself with padding. 10:19:30 PM Josie: I got more options, now, though, 'cause usually when folks hit me now it's life an' death. 10:21:14 PM Josie: So I don't feel too shy 'bout breakin' bones. 10:22:50 PM Felix: He eyes you suspciously! 10:24:28 PM Felix: Rupert: Now I have to hit you? 10:26:19 PM Josie: You have to try, yeah. 10:26:30 PM Josie: Josie grins. 10:34:02 PM Felix: Rupert looks at you skeptically! "I have never done this sort of thing!" 10:34:43 PM Josie: Well, I'll give you a nickel if you hit me. C'mon, give it a shot. 10:35:33 PM Felix: He tosses a punch at your midsection! He's not very good at it, he drops his shoulder and telegraphs the punch. 10:35:57 PM Josie: Josie dodges it easily, and tells him what he did wrong! ... training montage time? 10:36:12 PM Felix: Pretty much! 10:36:25 PM Felix: Felix queues up 'The Best Around'. 10:37:29 PM Josie: Josie teaches him the basics first! Gotta learn the fundamentals! 10:37:58 PM Josie: Josie if he's a fast learner will then drill him in one or two of her patented dirty-painful-tricks. 10:38:58 PM Felix: He's really not. He's got a fighter's build, but no fighter's instinct. 10:39:22 PM Josie: Josie doesn't believe in instinct! 10:39:36 PM Josie: Josie if she did would have to be a dancing frivolous music-lovin' no-good spongin' fey! 10:41:51 PM Josie: Josie will just DRILL it into him! 10:42:14 PM Josie: Josie probably does get hit more than she'd like, and she hits the kid a fair amount too, to get him used to the idea that seriously, if a girl is hitting you it is *really okay* to hit them. 10:45:19 PM Felix: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBktYJsJq-E 10:50:18 PM Josie: ((Yeah!)) 10:55:57 PM Felix: ((Ice creaaaam.)) 10:58:43 PM Josie: ((ICE CREEEEEEEEAM)) 10:59:01 PM Josie: Josie will after a *ridiculously* long time, let him stop! 10:59:06 PM Josie: .... got any questions? 11:00:22 PM Felix: He pants. "Um... no, ma'am." 11:03:06 PM Josie: Reckon we'd better head back now. 11:03:29 PM Josie: Shame you're a boy or we could take a swim. Reckon the place might be too well-known for it anyhow, though. 11:05:13 PM Felix: Rupert blushes! "Well, there's another pond not far from here that folk use for swimming. And some hotsprings north east." 11:07:34 PM Josie: We still ain't the right genders, son. Though hot springs *do* sound awful nice. 11:10:47 PM Felix: Rupert: I wasn't invitin' you or nothin! Just... sayin. 11:12:32 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red! This is because she had a stray werewolf-related thought. 11:13:09 PM Josie: ... right, well, still worth thinkin' on for later. If'n'I ever get one o' them fancy bathin' costumes ladies wear on the beach back home. 11:15:45 PM Josie: An' I won't tell your ma if you go an' get one o' your friends an' go. Hot springs especially, that'll relax the muscles. 11:15:49 PM Josie: Give 'em a chance to build. 11:20:46 PM Felix: Rupert blushes again! "...thanks, Marhsal." 11:21:16 PM Josie: Sure. 11:22:04 PM Josie: ... if'n you don't mind my askin'... was your pa a demon o' some kind, or a fae? Don't make too much difference either way, I'm just curious. Horns ain't that common, must make hats real aggravatin'. 11:24:45 PM Felix: Rupert: I don't rightly know. How do you tell the difference? 11:25:50 PM Josie: Don't know. Prob'ly doesn't matter too much altogether, neither. 11:26:19 PM Josie: Half-fae m'self, it just don't show much an' I try to keep it quiet. 11:27:32 PM Felix: Rupert: Oh! Didn't know that. 11:28:46 PM Josie: Haven't told anybody else in town. 11:29:37 PM Josie: My hair's had the white in it all my life, an' if I didn't pluck 'em I'd have feathers in it too. 11:31:42 PM Felix: Rupert looks at you with that familiar look of someone trying to picture what you'd look like with feathers! 11:31:59 PM Josie: ... they're kinda grey an' white. 11:32:07 PM Josie: Kids at school used to call me Crow. 11:32:24 PM Josie: Still ain't as obvious as horns, though. 11:33:04 PM Felix: Rupert: Aren't crows black? 11:33:26 PM Josie: So's most of my hair. 11:33:27 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 11:33:33 PM Josie: Kids ain't real good on logic. 11:37:05 PM Josie: Guess I'm lucky I wasn't Pigeon. 11:37:42 PM Josie: Josie has no idea that "Crow" also referred to her forbidding, gloomy demeanor, actually! Probably best no one tells her. 11:44:13 PM Felix: ((hee!)) 11:44:28 PM Felix: Rupert: Thanks for the help, marshal. I should get back before mom starts worrying. 11:45:18 PM Josie: All right. 11:45:21 PM Josie: Josie walks back with him! 11:45:36 PM Josie: Josie then heads to the Imperial for a baaaaaaaath. 11:46:21 PM Felix: Easy enough! 11:49:13 PM Josie: Josie bathes and reads a book in the tub for a while! And then cleans up and goes to see Eben while she's smelling all nice and clean. 11:56:07 PM Josie: Josie needs some werewolf lovin'. 11:56:40 PM Felix: Okay! Hmm. The town probably has a bathhouse, too, of the non-filthy variety. 11:57:01 PM Felix: Remembering the ending of Maverick. 11:58:07 PM Josie: ((Hee! Indeed.)) 11:58:24 PM Josie: Josie just wants to catch him while she smells all nice and fresh. 11:58:35 PM Felix: He's in his shop! 12:00:09 AM Josie: Hey, Eben. 12:00:20 AM Felix: He smiles! "How was your fighting?" 12:01:41 AM Josie: Real good, once he figured out it was okay to try an' hit me. 12:01:46 AM Josie: Josie kisses her warwilf! 12:02:39 AM Josie: Josie just wants to drive him crazy, as this is a power hitherto unprecedented for her! 12:04:19 AM Felix: Ebenezer: how did he do? 12:05:39 AM Josie: Pretty good. Sent him home pretty wore out. 12:05:52 AM Josie: He mentioned there were springs somewhere near town. Hot ones, I mean. 12:06:25 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Sure. 12:06:56 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe a couple hours out of town. 12:07:36 AM Josie: I'd need a bathin' costume to go to one of 'em. 12:08:35 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Probably, yeah. 12:10:45 AM Josie: Josie is disappointed! No amorous werewolf! Damn. She decides she reads too many romance novels, and gives up. 12:10:56 AM Josie: What've you been up to t'day? Any customers? 12:11:28 AM Felix: ((Did I miss something? My internet cut out there, so maybe I literally missed something!)) 12:12:44 AM Josie: ((I don't... think so? I dunno, go back and read the conversation again?)) 12:13:00 AM Josie: ((It's all gone through, it says.)) 12:14:35 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wait. Are you saying you want to go up there with me? 12:14:37 AM Felix: Felix blushes! 12:17:10 AM Josie: .... maybe if we ever get 'round to bein' married, or if I get one o' those bathin' costumes ladies wear out east. Otherwise it wouldn't be right. 12:19:26 AM Felix: Ebenezer: of course. 12:22:08 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, Jonah came back in with some more pelts. And I got an order for a stuffed mountain lion. 12:22:24 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I was thinking I'd make him a pirate. 12:22:32 AM Josie: Josie laughs, and hugs him again! 12:22:59 AM Josie: Eyepatch an' a pegleg? 12:23:54 AM Felix: Ebenezer: No pegleg, but I think I can put together a good fake parrot. 12:25:07 AM Josie: You oughtta do a museum someday. 12:27:40 AM Felix: Ebenezer: You think so? I don't think anyone would show up. 12:32:05 AM Josie: Bet they would if you made it interestin' enough. 12:32:34 AM Josie: Lil' groups of mice at a country dance, or hamsters goin' to church, or a cat givin' a speech. 12:33:05 AM Felix: Ebenezer: A cat giving a speech to a church full of hamsters! 12:35:31 AM Josie: With a priest's collar an' everythin'. 12:36:10 AM Felix: Ebenezer: It'll be a touching monument to forebearance and fortitude. 12:36:30 AM Felix: Ebenezer: As the cat would love to pounce upon his flock, but he doesn't. 12:38:29 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 12:38:57 AM Josie: Reckon that ain't a problem for Preacher Wilde. 12:40:58 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Nah. I think I would of heard about that by now if it was. 12:44:13 AM Josie: He's a nice fella. 12:45:26 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Never judge a man by the number of limbs he has. 12:47:03 AM Josie: I never did! Though I expect that number o' hands might be useful sometimes. Felix 9:03:12 PM Kate: Kate had a nice bath first, and then went to see her warwilf. 9:04:26 PM Felix: Indeed. and he was pondering what to do with this order for a stuffed mountian lion. 9:04:57 PM Kate: Reckon I better go after Winnow. 9:06:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Do you know where to start looking for him? 9:07:05 PM Kate: East o' towm, I guess he had a job out there. ...but I gotta stay here to watch for the Georges. 9:08:42 PM Felix: Hmm. Have you learned how to split yourself in two yet? 9:09:41 PM Kate: 'course not. 9:12:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. The way I see it, Winnow is your official type job, right? 9:14:07 PM Kate: Both of 'em are. 9:14:20 PM Kate: They crossed state lines to kill Weissman, an' they might even be foreign nationals. 9:18:50 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Statler's men know who they're looking for now, though. 9:20:35 PM Kate: They *were* good likenesses... 9:22:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Thank you. 9:23:32 PM Kate: .. yer right. Reckon I'll start out tomorrow mornin'. I don't know how long I'll be gone. 9:28:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer smiles. "Well, where are you going to start?" 9:29:43 PM Kate: East o' town, there's a ranch or somethin' he was workin' security for. 9:31:48 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. I wish I could go with you. 9:32:11 PM Kate: I wish y'could too. 9:33:45 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I have to work on this mountain lion. Full moon is in two days. That tends to cut down on the amount of work I can get done. 9:34:52 PM Kate: I bet. ... if it's two days, I might not be here for it. 9:36:02 PM Kate: Maybe I oughtta stay after all. 9:39:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...you have a job to do. 9:40:19 PM Kate: Got a job in both places, Eben. ... an' I ain't sure if the curse is makin' me go after Winnow first. 9:41:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I thought Excalibur was shielding you from the curse? 9:42:07 PM Kate: All of it or part of it? Can't say for sure. ... I better go. I'm gonna go tonight, try to get it done as quick as I can so I can come back. 9:42:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: all right. 9:45:41 PM Kate: Kate grabs him and kisses him first. 9:45:59 PM Felix: He kisses her back! 9:47:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Closest city east of here is Crescent City. There are a few towns here and there, though, the closest is Colton. 9:47:38 PM Kate: How long's it take to get to Crescent City? 9:48:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe a day and a half's ride. 9:49:26 PM Kate: Kate is crestfallen. "... I'm missin' it for sure, then." 9:49:34 PM Felix: EBenezer: Colton, if you rode now, you could probably hit by tomorrow morning. 9:50:22 PM Kate: Kate tries not to let her disappointment show! 9:50:41 PM Kate: All right. Got to get started, then. I'll see you, Eben. ... m'sorry I got to go. 9:52:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... you could check the train. Cresent is the next eastern stop. 9:53:08 PM Kate: How often the train run? 9:54:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer frowns. "I don't know. You'd probably have to wait for the morning, though." 9:55:16 PM Kate: How long's it take to get to Crescent City on the train? 9:56:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You'd have to ask the man at the station.... I really don't know. 9:57:30 PM Kate: ... I'll go ask. 9:57:36 PM Kate: Kate runs to the train station! 9:58:54 PM Felix: Okay! There's an old guy there. 9:59:45 PM Kate: Hey, how long's it take to get to Crescent City on the train, an' can you make it there an' back in two days? 10:03:34 PM Felix: Old guy: Well, we got the Northwest bound coming back through tomorrow morning and headed back east. It's mostly a freight, so you'd be in Crescent by tomorrow afternoon. 10:03:38 PM Felix: He checks his books! 10:04:02 PM Felix: Old guy: Then the Westbound heads out of Crescent the following morning, with a layover here that night. 10:05:19 PM Kate: Kate beams. "How much fer a ticket?" 10:06:32 PM Felix: Old guy: Well, like I said, the train tomorrow's a freight, so it ain't exactly deluxe accomdations. A dollar. You'll probably pay three for the passenger coming through from Cresent, though. 10:06:56 PM Kate: Cheap at twice the price. What time do I got to be here tomorrow mornin'? 10:07:13 PM Felix: Old guy: Five. 10:09:17 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:09:23 PM Kate: I'll be here. Thanks, mister. 10:11:03 PM Felix: Old guy: Glad to be of help, little lady. 10:11:48 PM Kate: Kate tips her hat to him and runs back to Eben! 10:13:57 PM Felix: ((You just met the secret main villain of the campaign!)) 10:14:32 PM Kate: ((Hey, at least it's not Tae Li.)) 10:17:02 PM Felix: ((True! There's still time to seduce him.00 10:17:27 PM Kate: Kate couldn't even if she wanted to. 10:17:34 PM Kate: Kate does hug Eben when she gets back, though. 10:19:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: So, what did he say? 10:20:13 PM Kate: Train leaves tomorrow mornin', an' I can catch another one back the next day. 10:20:21 PM Kate: Means I got a better chance at makin' it back, anyhow. 10:20:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Will that you leave you enough to to investigate? 10:21:37 PM Kate: Might not, I might miss the first day. 10:22:04 PM Kate: Or is it just one day? 10:22:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: When does the train tomorrow get to Crescent? 10:22:57 PM Kate: Kate tells him! 10:24:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. Well, that leaves you some time. Then the next day, you leave in the morning and get back in the evening. Just in time for me to wolf out. 10:25:39 PM Kate: That what you call it, wolfin' out? 10:27:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, not really. 10:28:15 PM Kate: Means we got all night. 10:30:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer fishes around in his pockets! 10:30:46 PM Felix: He pulls something out and hands it to you. "Here, take this key." 10:35:02 PM Kate: What's it do? 10:35:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It unlocks my door. In case I change before you get back. I lock myself in. 10:36:39 PM Kate: Oh, right. 10:36:41 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:36:51 PM Kate: You want me to help you out with anythin'? 10:39:39 PM Felix: He smiles back. "I think I'll be fine. 10:40:04 PM Kate: Sure, but I been takin' you away from your work. 10:40:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I think I've been keeping you from yours, so it's all fair. 10:41:15 PM Kate: You been helpin' me with mine. 10:45:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Thanks. I really mean it. But if we're not gonna see each other for a couple of days, we're gonig to go have dinner. 10:46:55 PM Kate: Now? 10:47:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Why not now? 10:48:28 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:48:29 PM Kate: All right. 10:55:15 PM Kate: Kate takes his arm! 10:55:34 PM Felix: And they go back to the Imperial for a nice dinner! 10:57:27 PM Kate: Kate devours her food, as usual. 11:02:16 PM Felix: Ebenezer tends not to eat a lot of veggies, she notices! 11:02:49 PM Kate: Vegetables bother your stomach? 11:08:59 PM | Edited 11:09:07 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Kind of. I just don't digest them well. 11:14:45 PM Kate: Well shoot, that's a shame. 11:15:02 PM Kate: What 'bout candy? 11:15:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't seem to have a lot of problems with candy. 11:16:20 PM Kate: Good. Wouldn't wanna make you sick somehow.